


La Invasion de Bahia

by MarayaGreyjoy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarayaGreyjoy/pseuds/MarayaGreyjoy
Summary: AU!/Oneshot) Adaptación Supercorp.La Bahía de esclavos está siendo invadida por Bastión de Tormentas, y es la obligación de Kara Zor-El defenderla.¿Podrá apartarse de su compañera y esposa Lena para cumplir con su nación?------AU Ambientado en el mundo de Game Of Thrones , en el continente de Essos. En el Reino de Bahía de Esclavos. Si lo se no tienen nadaaa que ver con el Universo Supergirl pero me pareció entretenido mover el Supercorp por este mundo.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor





	La Invasion de Bahia

-¡Nos invaden! ¡Los venados nos invaden!-

El grito rompió la paz que reinaba en nuestras tierras hace tantísimos años, las grandes campanas sonaban anunciando el desembarco de los hombres de tierras lejanas ponientis a nuestras costas, sembrando el terror en los miles de hogares.

Tal sonido sobresaltó mi sueño y el de mi compañera, mi esposa también fue despertada por el infernal alarido de pánico que invadió todo. Sus ojos espantados al igual que los míos al vernos mientras caminábamos juntas al balcón de la pirámide donde habitábamos.

No hable con ella más, caminé para vestirme y defender mi ciudad... Ese era mi deber. Los grandes amos ya estarían al tanto de la invasión, confiaba en que nos mandarían refuerzos, ellos no nos abandonarían.

Las botas calzadas y la insignia de mi casa adornando mi pecho. Sentí unas manos delicadas en mis hombros abrochando mi capa con suma delicadeza y paciencia.  
-Rao te lleve por el camino de la Luz, no permita que el mal oscurezca tu vida y te de vuelta conmigo, Kara regresa a mí.-

Mi esposa Lena Zor-el, la mujer más bella de toda la Bahía de Esclavos era de una familia importante, científicos y médicos, una mujer que podía tenerlo todo y aun así escogió a la hija de un General. Una guerrera enamoró al corazón de la menor de la Casa Luthzarath.

Todavía recuerdo la brisa marina chocando en su cabello cuando la conocí, su hermosa sonrisa y sus grandes ojos verdes me enamoraron. Y por ellos es que me decidí a levantarme en esa horrible noche para defender nuestro hogar.

Ella, silenciosa, siguió mis pasos mientras bajamos las escaleras de la imponente edificación en la que vivíamos, cubierta de lujo por donde los ojos alcanzaran a mirar, dorado brillo incomparable a los toscos y primitivos castillos de Poniente. No dijo nada después de pronunciar aquellas palabras a modo de oración para que mi camino siempre fuera iluminado por Rao.

Yo, rogaba internamente no morir y poder volver a mi hogar y besarla una vez más. Tomada de sus manos nos detuvimos ante los esclavos de mi hogar que traían mis armas, una hermosa espada con incrustaciones de kryptonita en la empuñadura y un escudo con el símbolo de la Casa de El en ella.  
Lena me miró a los ojos mientras me entregaba mis armas, una vez me hube colocado la espada en la funda de mi armadura ajustando los cintos, ella me entregó mi escudo pronunciando por fin palabras.  
-Vuelve con él, gritando victoria o regresa sobre él, pero vuelve. La vida sin ti Kara de la Casa de Él no es vida.-

La tomé de los hombros besando su frente con todo el amor que un cuerpo humano puede albergar en el pecho, la miré a los ojos pronunciando un Te amo silencioso.  
-Volveré, Lena Zor-El a ti mil veces, en esta vida o en las otras que vienen. Te amo, nunca lo olvides, no hay más estrellas que tú en el firmamento.-

Giré con la rapidez de quien quiere huir para no decir la palabra "adiós". La capa revoloteado en el aire mientras caminaba fuera de la pirámide de los EL, avanzando por las adoquinadas calles, seguida de los soldados de mi casa. Los guerreros de las Estrellas, apretaban el paso, vestidos algunos de negro y capa roja o de azul con una capa del mismo color.

Preparados estábamos para enfrentarnos al invasor que buscaba destruir nuestros hogares sin piedad alguna, la capa se arrastraba en el polvo de las calles mientras mis soldados se agrupan junto a los de los demás grandes Amos y Señores Arpía.

Mi padre esperaba junto a mi primo Kal-El alguna señal de la pelea en ciernes, mientras escuchábamos el sonido del silencio que anuncia cualquier desgracia.

Y allí estaban, cayendo como hordas de bárbaros, asaltantes y viles rufianes, aprovechando la oscuridad de la madrugada para esconderse. El sabor del rencor invadió mi garganta mientras desenfundaba mi espada y tomaba correctamente mi escudo.

-¡Por los Grandes Amos! ¡Por Bahía! ¡POR LA CASA DE EL!-

El grito que salió de mi garganta antes de correr junto a los ejércitos retumbó en las gargantas de los soldados que chocaron sus escudos con fuerza no permitiendo que nadie cruzara. Cada persona caída por mi filo era un invasor menos y un paso más de regreso a casa, a brazos de mi esposa, más cerca de la paz, más cerca de volver.  
…

Las horas incontables que peleamos no podrían ser calculadas por el mismísimo tiempo ordinario de un hombre que nunca ha peleado por sus ideales, por su nación o su familia. Quien nada tiene que perder, nada tiene que defender y no ofrenda nada por ello. Yo ofrendé lo más valioso para mí... a mi familia. Kal – El cayó muerto en batalla, mi propio padre murió hace un momento.

Los soldados seguían cayendo y los refuerzos de los poderosos Amos parecían no poder llegar nunca. "No temo a la muerte pues Rao nos guía a la luz".

-¡Por la Gloria de Rao y la Casa de El! ¡Por ti, Lena!-

Me lancé contra el que parecía un General de los soldados extranjeros, a puño limpio contra unas cadenas de opresión que era lo que ellos representaban, no caería Bahía aunque muriera en el intento desesperado de verla indómita y gloriosa.

"Regresaré con mi esposa, volveré a sus brazos y miraré de nuevo su rostro"  
-¡LENAAAAA!-

No conté con que Rao tenía otros planes para mí... una flecha atravesó mi costado, y mientras la vida escapaba de mí, pude ver como tanto había deseado, de nuevo sus ojos verdes... mirándome. Y caminé hasta ella, sin oír más el estallido de la guerra, tomé su mano y nunca más la solté.


End file.
